The invention relates to a device for cutting loose the rectum of the carcass of a slaughtered animal, comprising a shut-off and positioning element to be introduced into the anus, which element is fitted at the end of an elongated carrier and has concentrically around it a rotary cutting element, and with means for creating a vacuum around said carrier.